Reversing Immortality
by XxAngel-of-KristenXx
Summary: In the end immortality lasts forever. That's what they all say. But they lied. Someone reversed it. Making all those years make you die. Making the your love one watch right in front of their eyes you dying. Leaving them shattered to pieces. -Will be a sequel- One shot R&R


This story is dedicated to LayaliNamit for her wonderful picture "I don't want you to die". Even though it's kinda sad I think it's wonderful. And because it is so wonderful I was inspired to write this story. The story idea kind of added to the picture its self since my mind likes to wander into weird places. Nothing bad you perverted minds -.- I swear sometimes you people can just be a pain.

The only place my mind can go really crazy is rainbow and sugar pops land. Literally, it sometimes does that to me. But besides that I introduce you to this story. Enjoy. Oh, btw, look up LayaliNamit's deviantart account it has amazing pictures of Chamiko if you ship them ;D.

Btw, just to let you guys know I'm more of a raikim fan than a chamiko fan. Always have been. I even have a raikim flag hanging beside my bed. Literally, I do! Xd

Anyways... ONTO THE STORY!  
>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx<p>

In a dark and dismal valley stood a man with black and dark green armor, who could barely even stand. On the side of his mouth was a thin line of blood that was dripping onto the ground. The man was growing weaker and weaker by the minute. All this was thanks to that pathetic excuse of a witch. Wuya.

"I'm surprised Chase I would've thought you would be down by now, but I guess I was wrong." Wuya said while smirking. Holding the Rio Reverso she was hoping it would knock him out in an instant. So that she could just walk away from the former "Prince of Darkness" as they would say. But to her surprise, he lasted through it several times.

Wuya had devised a plan behind his back to get rid of him. To her he was a threat that needs to ridden of this world, so that she could step forth with the next part of her plan. And to him, he knew he should have gotten rid of her a long time ago. Because he knew as well she was just as big of a threat to him as he was to her. Even without her powers she could cause some damage as long as she had the time and the chance to at least.

But what surprised Chase the most was the her plan actually succeed for once without failing because of the monks. She was able to sneak out of his lair, go to the Xiaolin temple and be able to grab one specific Shen Gon Wu to proceed with her plan. One that could destroy him for good the Rio Reverso.

The Rio Reverso was what had him worried the most. When she had the Shen Gon Wu she could be able to turn anything back to its previous state. Including him as well. Since he obviously wasn't born immortal was he now? (sarcasm) He would be turned back to being a mortal. Dying a slow and painful death.

Chase was interrupted from his thoughts by a jolt of pain coursing through his body. Making him fall onto his back and come crashing down onto the hard cold floor. He closed his eyes shut, hoping he could block out the pain. Blood started to come from the side of his mouth. Making a huge puddle of blood on the side of him.

"Since you were still standing I just thought that maybe you could use an extra sting to take a nice long nap of course." Wuya laughs maliciously.

"Besides, it was time you were ridden of this world and sent to Grand Master Dashi. And while we're talking about Grand Master Dashi at the moment tell him I said hi. Since he will be seeing you he will see what you've become Chase. The Xiaolin Traitor! The one who became jealous because he wanted to be the Greatest Warrior of all time. But instead he became this pathetic pretty boy. Isn't that sad Chase, to know your plans didn't work. That they failed because of those XIAOLIN MONKS!" She cackles.

"What makes me laugh the most though is that you fell in love with one of them! The Xiaolin dragon of fire. I'm not surprised though that you fell in love with her. She is the most destructive one out of all of them. Even Raimundo or Omi couldn't compare to her strength in power. But if she had Raimundo with her... yes that would do nicely." She starts to smile wickedly.

"But besides the point who knows you never know if she was going to double cross you like she did the monks. All because she fell for a pretty boy like you!"

"Goodbye Chase have fun dying a slow and PAINFUL death," She laughs. Then she snaps her fingers and disappears. While leaving a trail of green smoke behind her.

After that he heard a piercing scream from across him. Pounding footsteps were heard making the ground vibrate from each step. Until the person skidded to a stop and fell to their knees. He could could hear the person's breath, shaking and feel their tears dripping onto his face. He opened his eyes to see his beautiful angel.

Even when she was crying, she was beautiful. With her midnight hair down with a light pink flower tucked behind her enchanting the beautiful black kimono with dark maroon and light pink coloring the top of her collar she was wearing. Around her waist was a dark maroon ribbon with a white stripe on it was tied behind her back. At the end of her sleeves was light pink with gray flower patterns. The best part though was her beautiful sapphire blue eyes. It could make him smile any day, even when he was is the state he was in now.

She was holding onto him for dear life. Tears dripping down the side of her cheeks. Chase reached up to wipe away the tears with his thumb and weakly said "Kimiko." with a weak smile barely visible on his face.

She cried even harder hearing her lover/master in this state. Barely able to find her voice Kimiko asked, "W-What happened to you Chase?" her voice weaking at the end.

"Kimiko" he said a little stronger this time. "I need you to t-take down Wuya for me. Avenge me Kimiko." Chase said.

Her eyes widened for a few seconds, then became filled with rage. She then lashed out saying " WHAT DO YOU ME AVENGE YOU!? WHAT DID THE HAG DO TO YOU!" There was no stopping her now. Whatever that hag did to Chase she was going to pay. And Kimiko was going to show no mercy.

"Kimiko please calm down for me please." Chase said while coughing up blood. "I don't have enough time to explain everything to you, but W-Wuya she used a Wu to take both my immortality and my p-powers." he was starting to have a hard time breathing. "What she did is making me die a slow and painful death."

More pain was coursing through his body. Making him scream in agony. He knew he wasn't going to be able to hold up much longer, but he had to at least for Kimikos sake.

"CHASE!" Kimiko screamed. She then started to cry once more. "Chase please tell me what I can do. Anything to stop you from dying. ANYTHING!" she begged. She wasn't ready to lose Chase she loved him too much to let him go. She thought she was going to have him forever because he was immortal.

"The only way would be to get the Rio Reverso and use the Reversing Mirror with it. But it's too late for me now Kimiko, I'm sorry." was Chases last words to Kimiko before he could speak no more. There he layed cold as ice and lifeless in Kimiko's arms.

"Chase?! CHASE! NOOOOO!" She cried and started to sob. She was going to bring back Chase and make Wuya pay for this. She would avenge Chase.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Authors note :

Thanks for reading please review. No flames just constructive criticism please. It will help me get better. And also tell me if I was good or not. Please and thanks bye! ㈳6


End file.
